The invention relates to flat top tables rigidly supported by a plurality of legs disposed about the periphery of the table top, with concealed mechanism whereby opposite pairs of legs may be compactly folded adjacent and parallel to the underside of the table. An essential feature of the invention resides in a simple but effective leg locking mechanism on the underside of the table top which ridigly secures and holds opposite pairs of legs in either their unfolded upright position, whereby the table is solidly supported, or in their compact folded condition whereby the table may be stored in a minimum of space.